The Assassin
by Langus
Summary: A dark one shot about the tangled relationship between a seasoned assassin and her next target. When he tells her he loves her it changes everything. InuKag


Kagome stood silently in the shadows of Inuyasha's bedroom. She made no sound as she watched him sleeping. Outside she could hear the traffic moving on the busy Tokyo streets, a horn honked, brakes screeched, and then all was still. The moonlight which cascaded into the room through the window, which had luckily been left unlocked providing her easy access, illuminated the bed and gave her soon to be victim an ethereal glow. All the time she had been stalking him, working herself into his life, gaining his trust, came down to this very moment. He would die by her hand, fulfilling the orders she had been given so long ago. He would soon become yet another victim on her list of nearly a thousand names and because of this she was in no hurry to take his life.

Taking one soundless footstep after another across the richly carpeted floor, Kagome watched her victim sleep peacefully. His face appeared to be at peace as he lay beneath the covers with his silver hair fanned out across the pillow. She had always been jealous of that hair and seeing it now made her want to reach out and stroke it. Watching his eyes dart back and forth behind his eyelids she wondered what it was he dreamt of. Did he ever dream that he was going to die? Dream that he was falling from the sky only to hit the ground in a sudden rush? Did he ever dream of her? Kagome paused mid-step as he groaned in his sleep. Clutching the sheets up closer to his chin he murmured jibberish but one word came out clearly –

"Kagome…"

The assassin gasped soundlessly and opened her eyes wide with surprise. Was it true then that this boy dreamed of her? Did he really love her as he claimed to? She remembered the night when he had confessed his feelings for her. She'd laughed them off then, knowing all too well that she couldn't become emotionally attached to him; she had to complete her mission. Now, however, those memories came flooding back in a tidal wave and planted tiny seeds of doubt in her mind.

--------------------------------

The night air was cool as it swept across her skin, raising goose bumps wherever it touched. Her hands grazed the smooth marble banister of the balcony, the sounds of the dinner party and classical music pouring out from the French doors behind her. She knew he was behind her even though he hadn't made a sound. Without saying a word he removed his suit jacket and placed it over her shoulders. She turned to him and smiled gratefully, pulling the coat in tight across her body. He rested casually against the banister on his elbows with his back to the city. The wind picked up once more, whipping his silver hair around his face as he turned to look at her.

"You look beautiful tonight. I didn't get a chance to tell you before," he began and smiled when he saw a faint blush tint her cheeks. She looked away from him, deliberately ignoring his compliments, she had to. She had to remain forever available but always unattainable, it was part of the job. It was all about the image she created for herself. The black Valentino dress that she wore, the tiny teardrop diamond earring that hung delicately from her earlobes, the classic yet sexy way her curls were piled on her head with a few select tendrils hanging down, it was all part of it. Everything was meticulously planned to draw him in, to make him interested. Once he let her in he would divulge his family's secrets and she would be rewarded handsomely for handing them over. He was a fool to trust her, but she couldn't help but be drawn to him as well. His casual confidence made him incredibly sexy and she had to keep reminding herself that he was a target and nothing more. That didn't stop her stomach from flip-flopping when he shot her a quirky smile.

"I hate these things you know. Father always makes me attend, says it's good to have the whole family together to show that we're strong or whatever. It's all bull if you ask me." When she didn't respond he shifted his body closer to hers, removing the bubble of space that had rested between them. He brought his hand up to brush some of the stray curls off of her shoulder and she unconsciously shivered beneath his touch. Seeing her reaction he pulled her in closer to him, his lips hovering just inches away from hers. She could hear his breaths coming quickly one after another though he made an effort to keep them under control. It bothered her sometimes that she noticed such minute details, but it was part of her job. It made her a better killer to be completely aware of her situation at all times, it was the only way she stayed alive. Placing her hands on his chest she made a move to gently push him away but he held her fast.

"Kagome…" he breathed her name and she closed her eyes hearing it pass across his lips with such emotion. Pressing his forehead to hers he closed his eyes. "I love you, you know." Her breath stopped at his admission because she could tell it was the truth. She could feel his heart hammering against her hand and knew it had nothing to do with hormones. _No one has ever told me they love me_, Kagome thought to herself reflectively. _Who is this boy to tell me he loves me? I don't deserve love when I have spent my life destroying it._ Closing her eyes with defeat she searched inside herself for the strength to push him away.

"Inuyasha," she began softly. Her eyes were liquid when they looked up to meet his and he knew instantly what her answer would be. "You know I can't." He cradled her face in his hands as he forced her to look at him.

"So you've told me, but I don't understand. Why turn me away?"

She didn't respond. She knew she couldn't answer him because at the moment she didn't have an answer even for herself. Why did he make her so confused? No mission had ever been this hard to tackle before. Emotions were never supposed to get involved, it was the number one rule, yet here she was struggling over whether to turn him down or string him along. He was making her forget all of the rules she'd lived by and adhered to so strictly until now. He was dangerous and she knew she had to get away, but her body refused to obey.

Feeling impulsive, Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a fierce, passionate kiss. Her body tensed at first but within seconds it melted beneath his touch. It felt good, so good to finally have someone care about her, to finally have someone touch her as a lover rather than as a sexual play thing. Closing her eyes she gave herself up to him, if only for a moment, in that kiss and when it ended she knew he had to end with it. It was pleasant but it meant trouble and she didn't like complications. As he slowly set her back down his eyes searched hers for some answer. He'd felt her passion in that kiss and he knew she felt something for him as well, so why was she fighting it? He only had a moment to contemplate this before she slapped him hard across the cheek, the blow sounding loudly into the night. He touched his fingers to his face in surprise and his eyes opened even wider when he heard her words, spat at him and filled entirely with venom.

"Don't you dare touch me." Without another word she'd stormed back into the party, leaving the silver-haired boy alone and utterly confused on the balcony, the night wind blowing the last of the heat from the air.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kagome grit her teeth with anger as she pulled her sword from its sheath. The blade sang softly as it hit the night air and the metal gleamed in the moonlight. _The sooner this boy is dead the better off I'll be._ With a satisfied smile she eased herself onto the bed, one knee after the other until she was straddled across his hips. She held the blade in both hands high above her head and waited for her victim to open his eyes. After all, it was no fun if they didn't watch. She liked to see the fear in their eyes. It gave her a rush every time one of them begged her for mercy. She was God to them in those final moments and they offered her the world just to save their pathetic lives. All of them did it, from the strongest warrior to the weakest child. They all snivelled and cried like babies once they realized the end was near. She almost hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't be like the others. He had a penchant for being different and she would feel mildly disappointed if he proved her wrong.

Feeling the weight on his chest, he stirred in his sleep and then slowly opened his eyes. His golden orbs were crystal clear as they stared directly into her dark, emotionless eyes. She made no expression or acknowledgement of him as he stared at her. She watched his eyes flick towards the blade and then back to her. When he made a move to speak she was tempted to kill him then if only to spare herself the begging that was almost sure to follow, but chose instead to let him have his last words.

When Inuyasha was finally able to make his voice work through the dryness in his throat the only word that came out of his mouth was "Why?" The look he gave was not one of fear but of sadness; she could feel it travel through his entire body, from the orbs of his eyes down to the soles of his feet. He relaxed beneath her, offering up no fight, no resistance. He simply accepted death at her hands. W_hy?,_ she hesitantly asked herself the same question.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she strengthened her grip on the blade. This boy was becoming more trouble than he was worth. Why did he have to question her and make her doubt herself? Couldn't he have just begged her to spare his life like all the others? They were much easier to kill when they were pathetic like that. Inuyasha blinked, patiently awaiting her answer and she sighed inwardly realizing she would have to say something. If she was going to kill him, the least she could do was not let him die in ignorance.

"I was hired by Naraku, leader of the yakuza which rival your family. To weaken your father's hold on Tokyo he commanded that I kill you. He wanted to hit him where it would cause the most damage – his heart." Kagome was careful to keep her voice low and emotionless, betraying none of the doubt that had begun to creep into her mind. The sword in her hands suddenly felt heavy and her arms ached to put it down. She gripped the hilt tighter, strengthening her resolve.

"Is that what you want?"

The question caught her so off guard that she loosened her grip on the sword. Lowering it slightly she looked down at his calm face with astonishment. He stared at her understandingly, almost as if he were forgiving her for what he knew she was about to do. Kagome knit her brows together with confusion. Just who was this boy? Setting her jaw she raised her sword once more, this time with a cold glint in her eyes.

"I want you dead so I can get paid," she answered through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha nodded, and to her surprise he unbuttoned the silk nightshirt he was wearing and spread the fabric apart, laying his chest bare before her. She watched stunned as his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. Within seconds that chest would rise no more. It would come to a shuddering stop as the life blood spurted from his wounds and drained from his body. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips at the thought but it was gone within seconds. For now, there was work to be done, she could relish in the memories later.

Breathing heavily now from the effort of keeping herself restrained for so long, Kagome finally made ready to pierce her victim's chest with the cold steel blade in her hands. Brown eyes locked with gold through the thick shield of hair that fell over her face. She was tempted to kiss him. Seeing his body bared before her as a sacrificial offering stirred a need within her to have him. She unconsciously tightened the grip her thighs had on his waist and heard him gasp softly, trying to breath through the constriction. She had to do it now or it would be too late.

Determined to silence the doubts racing through her mind, Kagome leaned back and brought the blade whistling down with all the force that was left in her arms. As it descended through the pattern of light and shadow, the moonlight glinted off its clean surface. Before the tip pierced his skin, Inuyasha closed his eyes peacefully.

"I still love you," he whispered softly, knowing they would be his last words. At least he could die knowing that she knew his true feelings. When seconds later the sword still hadn't run him through, he cautiously opened his eyes. The blade hovered mere centimetres above his heart but did not touch him. He looked up astonished to see Kagome leaning over him grimacing. When he felt the wet, salty tears hit the bare skin of his stomach he understood. She was fighting a battle within herself over her need to kill him and her heart's desire to keep him alive.

When she finally moved the blade to the side and laid it on the bed she bowed her head. "Please forgive me," she whispered painfully. Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders and moved her body so that she was lying beside him on the bed. He placed her head on his chest so she could hear the heart still beating within and stroked her hair soothingly.

However odd it may have seemed, he lay next to the woman who'd tried to kill him throughout the night, comforting her as she cried in his arms. She said no more words, only wept bitter, silent tears, as if she were mourning each soul she had taken over her lifetime. When morning broke, the young heir opened his eyes to see that he was alone. The space beside him was cold, but her tears still stained the sheets. Putting his hand on the wet spot thoughtfully, Inuyasha stared at it for some time thinking about the mysterious girl who had tried to kill him. How different was she from the Kagome he had come to know and love?

Standing up, he shrugged off his silk pyjama top and stood half naked at the open window, allowing the cool morning air to wash refreshingly over his skin. The sun was just beginning to shine over the tops of the tall skyscrapers and give life to the city below. Looking out at the horizon, Inuyasha's mind was centered on one thing and one thing only.

"Kagome…"


End file.
